The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and more particularly to technology for a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted over a chip mounting area through a solder material (jointing material).
For a semiconductor device which uses a solder material as a die bonding material for bonding a semiconductor chip, in the die bonding step in the assembly process a lead frame is put and heated in a high-temperature stage with a temperature in excess of the melting point of the solder material and the solder material is supplied to the chip mounting area of the lead frame and melted.
Then, a semiconductor chip is placed over the molten solder material and a prescribed die bond weight is applied to the semiconductor chip. The molten solder material is released and cooled and thereby solidified to bond the semiconductor chip.
Techniques for mounting a semiconductor chip or semiconductor element over a lead frame or substrate using a tool are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication Hei 6 (1994)-82697, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-34909, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-197146.